The Before Time
by Erica T
Summary: The Senshi begin remembering a lifetime that happened ages before their current one. You are hereby warned, this is a Sailor MoonLord of the Rings Crossover. I'm trying to make it work, and not stupid, but don't read it if the thought makes you ill.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first ever attempt at a real crossover fic. I'm writing it as a present for a friend of mine who requested such a thing. You do not have to read it if the idea of Sailor Moon and The Lord of the Rings combined together makes you ill. I however, believe that I've managed to make it work, without being stupid. The main body of the story takes place about 20 or so years after the War of the Ring, while the Prologue and Epilogue are set during the series, when I don't know, probably Stars.

I'm putting up two parts right now, the prologue and the first chapter, and hopefully more will follow as it gets sorted out in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or The Lord of the Rings. They are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

Prologue

Haruka couldn't pinpoint exactly when it started happening. All she knew was that one day she was living her life the way she normally did, that is to say she would get up and go for her morning run, hit the racetrack, fight a little evil, take Michiru out somewhere and then go to bed. Then one day she was suddenly being hit with flashes of a memory that she couldn't place. The thing was, it usually occurred in the heat of battle, when all her concentration was being needed elsewhere. That alone was vaguely disturbing. What was more disturbing was the nature of the flashbacks. In them, she was also fighting, but instead of a sword, she used a bow and arrow. She was positive that she could see the other girls around her, just as they should be. But they didn't look like the same girls she knew. There were subtle differences, enough to make them almost complete strangers. There was a gut feeling that told her that they were the same girls, just as she was herself, but the setting was completely unknown. Any good doctor would dismiss them as hallucinations and have her checked out immediately for toxic substances in her bloodstream.

At first she'd tried to dismiss them as a trick of that day's youma, false memories to throw her off. But when it happened several times with successive youmas, she knew there was something else going on. And now it was happening so frequently, that her performance wasn't up to snuff. It was time to bring it up with the other girls. Maybe one of them had an explanation. So, her plan of action was to try and talk it out with them at the meeting they were having at Rei's temple later that day.

"Pass the Cheetos, I'm starving!"

"Usagi! You're always starving!"

"It's not my fault I keep forgetting my lunch!"

"Hey, Ami, did you finish that English assignment yet?"

"Uh.....I did it last week."

"Oh, fantastic, I need a little help with it..."

"What else is new?"

"Shut up, Rei!"

"Did anybody see that cute new guy at the registration desk today, or was it just me?"

"It was just you Minako, how many times are you going ask us that?"

"I dunno."

"Hey guys, this is supposed to be a meeting."

"Will you stop hogging the Cheetos!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Seriously, this guy was so totally hot..."

"You've told us four times already Minako."

"Guys?"

"Ami, is it absolutely necessary to write that assignment in English?"

"Of course it is, Usagi. It's an ENGLISH assignment."

"Yeah, Usagi, get a clue."

"Shut UP, Rei!"

"GUYS!! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A MEETING!" Haruka yelled at the conglomeration of squabbling teenagers. Ignoring the surprised expressions she was receiving from everyone, including Setsuna, she put her feet up on the table and nodded.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, there's something I want to talk about."  
Now they were all business. Ami opened her computer up and got it working, Rei let Usagi out of the stranglehold she had on her, and Minako put away the notebook with every minute detail about the boys she sees on a daily basis, much to Makoto's relief. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa stopped playing cards, and Michiru leaned forward on her elbows. Setsuna got over her surprise and settled back against the wall like usual.

"What's bothering you, Haruka?" Ami asked.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what it is, but I can tell you what's been happening to me. I can't even really remember when it started."

"What?" Rei asked.

"I've been getting strange visions whenever we've been fighting lately. About another battle, we're all there, but we're not the same. It feels like-"

"Like it happened a long time ago, and you're just remembering snippets of it now." Rei finished for her.

"Not quite a vision, and not a fantastic dream. A memory that's been buried." Makoto said, closing her eyes.

"Enough of a memory to tantalize. Of a different time, a different place." Ami continued.

"Where things were simpler, but at the same time, more complicated." Minako said, smiling whimsically.

"Different people of different races, living together in peace." Hotaru sighed.

"A peace we had to fight hard, against a terrible shadow to reach. Many people of those races died for that peace." Michiru frowned slightly.

"A world where Trolls are as common as the trees, and magic lived in its purest form." Setsuna also closed her eyes, a little regretfully.

"Phew. I thought I was cracking up." Usagi commented, relieved.

"Do you mean to tell me that we've all been experiencing the same flashbacks of memory, and no one has thought it strange enough to talk about it?" Haruka looked at them all like they'd grown onions out of their heads.

"Well, how do you think that would sound telling it to just one of us? 'Oh by the way, I've been having weird visions about elves and wizards and dwarves. Do you think that's odd?' One on one, no one else would admit it. We may be senshi, but we're not that courageous." Rei said, rolling her eyes. Haruka glowered at her. Michiru patted her arm.

"Well, it's all out in the open now, and it's clear that we're not cracking up. So what are we going to do about it?" She wondered, effectively clearing any hostile air.

"Well, we can't have these memories springing up on us in the thick of battle anymore. It's starting to get kind of sad. We used to be able to dust a youma in under a minute. Now it takes us ten minutes to get rid of one." Makoto stated, annoyed.

"Does anyone have any ideas about how to figure out what they are? Or how to make them stop?" Minako asked. Everyone looked at Ami.

"What? Why are you all looking at me? I don't have the answer to everything, you know." She cried, irritated.

"Well, is it something that could have been induced by an enemy spell?" Rei asked, testily.

"No. I would have seen any spells at the times they were cast and been able to react to them before the effects reached us. What do you think Aqua Rhapsody does? Freeze things?"

"Doesn't it?"

"Well...yes, but it also contains a counteragent to evil spells."  
Everyone nodded, but decided to leave Ami alone.

"Well, I suppose we could ask the Great Fire what these memories are, but that's not a way to find out why they've come now, instead of when we were regaining all our other past memories." Rei mused. People started nodding in agreement, the fire had rarely failed them before. But Setsuna pushed away from the wall.

"No. That won't be necessary." She said. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"Why not?" Usagi finally asked.

"Because I can tell you why those memories haven't come back before now. I can also give them back to you in completion. If you want them."

"Well then. Don't keep us in the dark, Setsuna. Let's have it." Haruka said, folding her arms across her chest.

"It was a test."

"A test. What sort of test?" Ami asked.

"To see if you could all find your ways back to each other, without the memory of the Moon Kingdom to guide you. I was ordered to place you somewhere in history when the danger was not as perilous as it could be, go there myself and observe what happened. I chose a time before living memory could record it. Only one man knew the story of what happened there, and I still don't know how he managed to get it so spot on. Tell me, in your English classes, are they teaching you Lord of the Rings?" She asked suddenly. Ami answered, as surprised as the rest of them.

"Yes. Only the first book this year. The next ones are in subsequent years."  
Setsuna nodded.

"Then most of you should know the back story."

There was complete silence for about ten minutes.

"Are you telling us that Middle Earth was REAL!" Usagi shouted. That was the only English book she could read and still enjoy it while she was reading it. Setsuna's gaze was cool and collected as she answered.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you. Nothing of it has survived the passage of time, except the Tower of Orthanc, which became the Glastonbury Tor, after Saruman's influence finally passed. And, of course, Tolkien's novels. But we haven't been able to figure out how he managed to write those with that degree of accuracy."

"Wait, wait, wait. I've read all three of those books, and all the appendices in great detail," Michiru frowned as she spoke, "There's nothing in them about a roving band of female warriors."

"That's because you were after the War of the Ring. About twenty years, if I remember correctly. The War of the Ring was the biggest even of that time. All things that came later were relatively small in comparison."

"So why weren't those memories restored to us along with the rest of our earlier memories?" Ami asked, perplexed.

"Because of what happened to you. You're only remembering the heat of battle under similar circumstances. You don't remember the eventual outcome yet."

"But you do." Haruka stated.

"I remember everything that has happened between the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo. But, except for the memory of your first deaths, I can't think of any worse memories."

"Why don't I remember any of that?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"You weren't there my small lady. This was long before your soul came to be."

"How do we get the memory back?" Minako asked.

"I can restore them for you. The easiest way would be to enter a trance state, and relive the experience. Any other way would be too much of a shock. But I really think you should think about this before we do anything."

"Was it really that bad?" Hotaru asked. There was a haunted look in Setsuna's eyes.

"Yes. It was."

There was another period of silence while they all thought about this. If Setsuna was that deeply disturbed by the memory, then it really wasn't a good one. One by one, they all shrugged and looked at the floor. Finally Usagi spoke.

"I don't know about any one else, but I feel like there's a hole in my mind where this forgotten memory is supposed to be. I don't think that I'll really be complete until I know what supposed to be there."

There was a general nodding of assent around the room.

"Okay. So it's decided. We want it, despite how terrible it was." Haruka said. Setsuna closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright. Perhaps it would be best to gather around Rei's fire after all. If we're going to do this, you might as well be comfortable, and that atmosphere will provide the means for a trance state."

As one, they all got up and made their way into the room that held the Sacred fire and gathered around it. Rei had them all sit cross legged, assuming the natural pose for meditation.

"I want everyone to clear their minds of all thoughts, and I want you all to relax." Setsuna instructed. They did as they were told, visible relaxing in the dim light.

Chibi-Usa, the only one not involved in this, sat against a wall, watching the group, unconsciously making sure nothing was amiss with their breathing, or any other vital function. But for a moment, her attention was riveted on Setsuna. She had closed her eyes, and drawn herself up to her full height, and with her arms outstretched, she seemed much taller. As she watched, Chibi-Usa could see small points of light gather at her finger tips developing into all the various colours of the senshi. One by one, the points of light flew from her fingers to dance in front of each girl, before disappearing into each forehead. Chibi-Usa waited breathlessly for what would happen next. She was not disappointed. One after the other, all of the girls drew a sharp intake of breath and their eyes snapped open, but they were not seeing the room anymore. They were now seeing distant shadows of the past, replaying themselves in their minds. Setsuna opened her eyes again. She looked sad.

"Will they be alright Puu?" Chibi-Usa asked in a whisper, not wanting to disturb what was happening in front of her. Her long time mentor looked at sorrowfully.

"Yes. Physically, they'll be fine. Emotionally is another story."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for them to come out of it. That's all we can do."


	2. So it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

Chapter One: So it Begins

As a sheildmaiden of the great house of Eorl the Young, Usagi was rarely bored. There was always some visitor from far away lands to entertain, and when that failed, there was always a need for more battle practice. Her skill with a sword was great, although she knew it would still be many years before hers matched the skill of her famed Aunt Eowyn. On her visits to Rohan, Eowyn had taught her things that the swordsmen would not, but there were many things she still had to learn. These things, Eowyn had told her once, came with experience, and Usagi had none. She longed for an adventure, something exciting that would require the use of swordplay, but knew that the days of mortal peril had been over even before her birth. She hoped that she could one day convince her father to allow her to visit her kin in Ithilien, so that even if she could not have adventure, better training would have to do. However, if there was a single drawback to being the firstborn and much loved daughter of the King, it was that he was often loth to let her far from his sight. She had been conspiring with her cousin in Ithilien to create a reason for a journey, but as yet that endeavor had proved fruitless.

That was why she was vaguely surprised to be summoned to the Golden Hall, late one evening, when most of the court had retired to their own chambers. She herself had been about to prepare for bed when a rather harried maid appeared at her door with a summons from her father. Whatever the reason was, it was important enough that he wanted to speak to her immediately, rather than wait for morning, when he could find her himself. Redressing quickly, she hurried to the Golden Hall as fast as her feet could carry her, trying to determine in her own mind what sort of circumstances could be so urgent.

The first person her eyes fell upon when she entered the Hall, was a tall, dark haired woman, wearing the robes of a Wizard. She carried a great staff, the top of which glittered in the light of the fire. There was a second figure standing behind this woman, but it ducked out of sight so quickly, that Usagi was not sure that she had actually seen it. A cough from her father reminded her where she was, and she quickly regained whatever composure she had lost and she bowed before them.

"You sent for me, my Father?"

"I did indeed, daughter. It has been in my mind for some time that you are somewhat unhappy with remaining here in Edoras." Usagi's eyes flashed.

"My Father, that is not true. I am not unhappy here. This is my home."

"Never the less, I believe that you desire for some adventure before your life has passed, do you not?"

"I admit to that, yes Father."

"Ah, then I am not mistaken. If you had not made that admission, I would be sure that I had a liar for a daughter. But, you are no liar, that I know. You are the most gifted with a sword of all of our women, and you have a ken for excitement that will make this mission most appropriate for you."

"What mission is that Father?" Usagi asked, her curiosity piqued. The woman beside her father answered her.

"What do you know of Halfling people, Usagi of Rohan?" Usagi frowned, trying to remember the stories she'd been told as a child.

"I know that they are a peaceful folk who live northwards and to the west of Rohan. They were the stuff of legends only until four appeared during the War of the Ring to give aid. They are a hardy people, with a fondness for food, pipe-weed and sleep." She finally answered, after a brief time of thought.

"What you say is true. Perhaps a little bit too concise, but enough. You have never seen a Hobbit then?"

"No, my lady." The woman nodded, then fell silent. Curiosity got the better of Usagi, and she started asking questions of her own. "My lady, if I may, who are you? What exactly am I to do?" The woman laughed suddenly.

"Who I am is hardly important in the here and now. However, if you must have a name, then you may call me Setsuna. In my order, I am called Setsune the Silver, keeper of the time to come. As for what you are to do, I need for to escort this young Hobbit to Gondor, among other things." She said, and she pushed out from behind her robes the figure that Usagi had seen earlier. Usagi knew that the Shire-folk were small, and so was not surprised that the girl was half her size. There was wisdom in her eyes that betrayed her modest years. This was no child, but she was still young, by Hobbit standards, barely into her tweens. Usagi did not know this, however she could see that the Halfling was young. She had very large pale blue eyes that were highlighted by her straight black hair. She was dressed modestly, for travel, and seemed very nervous. She bowed to her, and Usagi returned the gesture.

"Greetings Lady Holbytla. I bid you welcome to Rohan. I hope that our country pleases you." The halfling smiled timidly.

"Indeed it does, my lady Usagi. It is a fair country, of which I have heard only in stories. Stories which do it no justice. But you need not call me 'Lady'. I am merely a humble Hobbit, I would have you call me Hotaru, or nothing at all." She said is a soft voice.

"It would not do to call you nothing at all, so Hotaru I will call you." Usagi told her, a smile breaking out on her face. At this point, Setsuna spoke again.

"Hotaru is the daughter of one Meriadoc Brandybuck. His name is well known in Rohan I believe."

"Indeed it is! Not a single child knows not of the valiant Master Merry and his exploits on the battlefield. My father tells me that he knew him well." Usagi cried, amazed.

"I think that it is time to move on." Setsuna said. "It is vitally important that Hotaru accomplish what she has set out to do. In order for that to occur, she must travel inconspicuously, yet safely. I cannot escort her the entire way, for there are many things that I must do in the meantime. A full compliment of soldiers, though safe, would be noticed by things that we would like to avoid."

"Aye. Especially the horsemen of Rohan, my lady. Even if the men were as quiet and hidden as mice, it would be difficult to conceal many horses. You believe that two women of different races would be less conspicuous." Usagi was doubtful. Someone was bound to notice a Hobbit so far away from her home country.

"Two women alone would be suspicious, I know. I propose three. Hotaru, yourself and one other. At least until you reach Gondor. Perhaps you can add more to your party."

"Indeed, we have kin residing in Ithilien who would not be adverse to an adventure." Eomer said helpfully, raising a knowing eyebrow in Usagi's direction. She reddened, he must have suspected some of the conspiracy with her cousin. The wizard woman seemed pleased with this.

"Very well. Choose your third companion, and return here as soon as you are ready to leave."  
Usagi bowed respectfully, then turned and very nearly sprinted out the doors.

She returned to her rooms, and began assembling a pack. She summoned a maid, and sent her with a note to rouse her childhood companion, Ami. The girl would be invaluable on a journey such as this. She was a soldier's daughter, her father having ridden with Theoden King in the battle of the Ring, but she was one of the most intelligent people in the court. This was a mission that would require ingenuity and the kind of knowledge that Usagi had never had the patience for. Usagi opened her closets and examined her wardrobe of gowns for something travel worthy. The most she had ever travelled had been to visit the farm areas on the edge of Rohan long ago to learn the importance of such things, and that dress had ceased to fit ages before. Everything that she owned now was inappropriate for travel, and would immediately mark her as someone of high importance. She also did not own any footwear that would serve her for a journey through the wilds. Just as she was beginning to despair, someone knocked at her door.

It was a maid, one of her fathers, if she remembered correctly.

"My lady, Eomer King bade me to bring you these. He said that they would fit you better than any that you own now." The girl was holding a bundle of green and brown cloth, on top of which rested a pair of sturdy walking shoes. Usagi smiled to herself, thanked the maid, and retreated back into her room to change. The bundle consisted of a plain green and brown dress that would blend nicely into most backgrounds, a long cloak for warmth and protection, and leather sword belt. Usagi's eyes lit up at the belt, taking its presence to mean that she could take her sword with her.

She barely finished dressing herself when another, softer knocking sounded at her door. This time it was Ami, dressed for travel as instructed and carrying a pack similar to Usagi's.

"You came with haste my friend." She remarked, pulling on her own pack on her back.

"My lady, your summons came at so late an hour that I knew it to be urgent. So strange they were in nature as well. I knew further explanation would await me on my arrival, so I hastened." Usagi smiled at her.

"You come by our reputation honestly. Come with me then, for there is no time to explain here. I will tell you on the way to the Golden Hall." Usagi took the other girl's arm and led her in the direction of the Golden Hall, chattering the whole way there.

The lights in the Golden Hall had been dimmed considerably when they arrived, and Eomer, Setsuna and Hotaru were waiting for them by the doors this time. They had not paused for more than a moment before Setsuna spoke to them.

"Time is of the essence. You must take the swiftest path that will take you to Ithilien."

"Even the shortest route will take us several days, my Lady." Ami answered her.

"I am aware of this, learned one. But you must still travel as fast as possible. I will meet with you in Ithilien, for by then I shall have gathered enough information to set you on your mission proper. You have provisions enough for this leg of the journey?" She directed the last at Usagi. She nodded in affirmative.

"We have food enough, and there are streams aplenty to refill empty waterskins."

"Good. Then I will take my leave, for I must go another way. Make your goodbyes as swiftly as possible, and be off with you." Setsuna pushed her way out of the doors and disappeared into the darkness. Usagi turned to her father. He was looking at her with a mixture of emotions upon his face.

"You are a sight to behold my daughter. You make me proud, and you make our ancestors proud. You remind me of my sister when we were young. Eager and strong you both are." But there was a measure of sadness in his gaze that could not be explained.

"Why such sorrow father? I cannot be displeasing you, if you are so proud."

"I feel as though I shall not see you again. Not as you are now, in any case. Perhaps we shall not meet again in this lifetime at all. It is not a thought that I like to entertain about you." He said. Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she moved to embrace her father.

"I do not know what is going to become of me in the coming months Father. But I do know that I will always love you, and I will always strive to make you proud." She whispered. They stood still for a moment, then the King pushed her away gently.

"It is time to go, daughter. Good luck to you. You will be in our thoughts until your return. The same thought will be made for you, Ami. You are well thought of here. For you, little Halfling, I hope that someday you will return to our lands and see it in better lights." He said.

The three girls bowed low to him. When they straightened, they adjusted their packs into more comfortable positions, then turned away from the Hall doors. They disappeared as easily into the darkness as Setsuna had.


	3. On the Road

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

Chapter 2: On the Road.

Dawn broke while they were still within sight of Edoras. The Great West Road still ran ran from Edoras to Emyn Arnen in Ithilien, with few difficult passages, though it would be many days journey to reach the destination.

For a time, they walked in silence. Usagi could think of little to say, and it seemed that Hotaru was of a similar disposition to Ami. They were naturally quiet people, so as to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. But Usagi was resolved to engage a conversation when they stopped to take rest.

That opportunity soon presented itself, for neither Usagi, nor Ami had taken much rest before their journey began and they were in need of a pause. They rested in the shade of a small hillock. Usagi pulled out her waterskin and drank a mouthful.

"Well, Lady Holbytla. Since our paths seem to have become entwined, perhaps now would be a good time to tell us your story, while we rest our weary feet." She said amiably. The hobbit looked up from rummaging around in her pack and smiled.

"Please, you need not refer to me as 'Lady'. I am not a lady, merely a humble hobbit from a humble home."

"Very well, what shall I call you then?"

"Just Hotaru will be fine, my lady."

"Hotaru. Then you must return the favour and call me Usagi. How do you come to be here?"

"It is a very long story. I could not tell it to you in one sitting. It will be better to tell you as we walk. That way, we can break the silence that seems to have overtaken us."

"Indeed. I bow to your wisdom then." They sat for a short time in the shade, but it was not long before the urgency that Setsuna had shooed them off reasserted itself, and they continued on their way.

They walked a few paces along the road before Usagi broached the subject again.

"So then, Hotaru. We are walking once more. Will you now share with us the tale of how you come to be here?"

"To tell the truth I'm not quite sure how I come to be here, it all happened in such a hurry that most of it has not made itself clear in my head. But I will tell you what I can. It all began early this past spring when I was tending to my gardens. I have a small plot of my own, you know. I grow potatoes and carrots and tomatoes, we get a pretty good harvest these days. Anyway, I'm working all quiet like in my garden and this tall one came up behind me and surprises me.

'You are Hotaru Brandybuck, are you not?' She says to me, and I looked up at her, I had to sheild my eyes I did, she was so tall. But I answered yes, and she looked at me with such a look on her face that I can barely even begin to describe it. She looked sort of sad, but at the same time, she was almost amazed, you know. Like she ain't never seen a Hobbit before.

'Would it be possible to speak with you a moment?' She says, and I put down my weeding shovel and frowned.

'Well, maybe, but if I might ask, who exactly are you?'

'I am called Setsuna. This is really quite important.' She told me. She looked like she was in a hurry, or was scared or something, so I said alright she can talk to me for a while, I could make her some tea if she liked. I did not know that she was going to be talking me into leaving my home on some strange trip."

"Were you not suspicious of such a person, appearing suddenly with no explanation of herself?" Usagi asked. Hotaru shook her head.

"Truth be told, I was not. My father has told my siblings and I many wonderful stories of his adventures with the Wizard Gandalf, and of his time with your people, Lady Usagi. Setsuna did not appear to be so evil as all his tales of evil Men had told, and she wore a hat like the one of Gandalf's my father told us about. Perhaps if I had not been in such awe of those stories as a child, I would not be here now. But here is where I am, and I must go on with this task."

"What happened after you offered the tea?" Usagi asked.

"I led her over to the house, I did offer tea and we couldn't very well drink it outside

now, could we? I let her in, for a moment I was afraid she wouldn't fit in the house, she was so tall! But she did, and we made ourselves comfortable at my table.

'Well Miss Setsuna, what can I do you for?'

It was a while before she spoke to me again, like she was gathering up her thoughts. When she did say something, there was urgency and fear in her voice. It made me listen all the more carefully.

'You are needed in the world of Men. There is an urgent task that must be completed.'

'What sort of task would there be for a simple Hobbit, in the world of Men?' I scoffed, as a poured the tea.

'You have great power. I have felt it. Sure you too have seen what you can do by now.' I dropped my teacup, I was that surprised. No one, not even my father, knew of the things that I have done. My father was the only one who would have understood the most. You see my lady, ever since I was quite young, I have been able to heal, or destroy. It is some sort of old magic that I do not understand. A touch of my hand will make vegetables grow, or wither and die. It took a long time to control it, and it still gets out of hand.

'So then, you are aware of what you are capable of doing.' She said to me.

'My lady Setsuna. You cannot be aware of what it is that you are asking of me.'

'I am aware, my dear little Hobbit. Possibly more than you are.'

She looked at me then, with this sort of pity, like she was looking into my very soul, and seeing everything that could possibly happen. It was disturbing, that was.

'I cannot tell you everything now, Hotaru. But will you trust me enough at least, and come with me?' She asked me. I thought, this could be an adventure. No Hobbit has had an adventure since before I was born. Then I thought, it will be dangerous. Something is going to happen that I cannot stop. I still do not know why I agreed, but I did.

'Well, I suppose I could. There is still some garden work to be done, but I can ask one of my brothers to look after it.' I said to her.

'Good. Pack a bag, we must go at once.' She cried, and she jumped out of her seat so fast, she almost hit her head on my ceiling, she did." Hotaru finished on a laugh.

"Did she not tell you any more of her story whilst you traveled?" Ami asked her.

"Not in so many words. She just talked a lot about ancient times. See, apparently in the First Age, while things were still being settled, before all these kingdoms came to be, there was a lot of petty squabbling about who lived where and who could do what with the land. There was a race of elves living here and there, and they say that it were those elves who created all the other races of elves that live today. Of course, there were dwarves and men settling in places, and the Ents and Entwives looking after everything. So the Wizard folk, together with everyone else, decided to make everything peaceful by making these fabulous treasures for members of each fighting race to carry. That way they could keep the peace. Combined, these treasures had powers that one wizard alone could wield. All of these treasure were lost when Sauron came to power. One of them he was able to have buried somewhere, and the others were hidden from him. They have not been found."

"What were they, these Treasures of the First Age?"

"She said that the lost treasures were a sword, a mirror, a scythe and a crystal. The crystal was the most powerful of them all, and it could only be found after the others had been discovered." Hotaru said. "I think that perhaps our mission is to find these treasures."

Ami and Usagi thought for some time.

"A wizard would not delve into a story that had no bearing on the task at hand. I stands to reason that finding these treasures is at least part of our task." Ami mused.

"Only part of our task? What would the other part be?" Usagi wondered. Ami shook her head, there was no way that any of them could know. But she did have a theory.

"The treasures must be needed for something important if it is this urgent that they be found. It is obvious that they are objects that are not to be taken lightly. Perhaps we will need to find those who can use them as well."   
Usagi thought about this.

"Then perhaps the adventure of a lifetime lies before us. I suppose we shall see what we see, when we reach our journey's end."


	4. Reaching Gondor

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

Chapter 3- Reaching Gondor

Makoto had been watching these strange travelers for some time. It was after all her duty to safeguard the realm of Gondor. Even in times of peace, there were still vagabonds and no good types that lurked in the shadows These three womenfolk did not seem threatening, however, something made her keep watch. The fair haired woman was leading them, with fairly decent accuracy straight toward Ithilien, and that made Makoto nervous. But they had yet to do anything suspicious, so Makoto remained hidden in the trees. The leader paused.

"My lady?" The blue haired one queried.

"It has been many years since I last passed this way. In the growing darkness, any path could be the right path." She answered her. "And you do not need to address me as 'my lady.' We are many long miles from Edoras." That answered that question then. They were travelers from Rohan. Makoto filed that information away and returned her attention to the conversation.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid that I cannot make myself address you otherwise." The girl shook her head in defeat.

"It would be useless to try and find our way in the dark. Let us rest here for the night." She then drew off her pack and tossed in to the ground, casting herself after it a moment later. Her companions followed suite, settling themselves next to her. For a while it seemed that they were asleep already, but then the lead girl spoke again.

"Do you ever wonder if there is anything beyond our sky?" She wondered. The blue-haired one rolled over to face her directly, and the short one leaned up on her elbows to peer at them in the dark.

"Always my lady." The fair one turned to the short one.

"Hotaru?"

"Only when the mood takes me, Lady Usagi. Sometimes it feels as though I should be up there, and not down here. But then the moment passes, and I am myself again."

"I have always loved the stars. They make me feel as though I am being cared for, despite the things that happen." The girl said.

They were silent again, and some time passed before Makoto decided that they were indeed asleep. She whistled lowly for one of her soldiers.

"I must return to the city and seek counsel. Remain here and watch these travelers until I return. Do not wake them. Do you understand?" She whispered. She saw the soldier nod in the moonlight.

"Yes Captain."

"Good. I will return as quickly as my feet can carry me."

Usagi was poked awake by the end of a long staff. Her eyes flew open, and reflex caused her to attempt to jump to her feet. The staff stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" A strong female voice demanded.

"We are travelers out of Rohan."

"We received no notice of travelers."

"Our journey was meant to be as secret and swift as was possible."

The staff moved and a hand appeared in front of her face. She took it and got to her feet. She was facing a young woman, one who had seen as many winters as she had herself. She was tall, and she carried with her a sword and shield, though neither were raised. She wore a mailshirt underneath a think over-tunic bearing the White Tree of Gondor. Underneath her skirts, Usagi could see the toes of thick boots. The girl had reddish brown hair pinned up away from her face in a long tail. Her eyes were a startling shade of green. Usagi couldn't help but think that she had seen her somewhere before.

"What is your destination, if you be travelers?"

"I go to visit my kin in Ithilien. We are on a mission, and I had hoped that she may help

us." Usagi told her. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What are your names? Who is your kin?"

"My name is Usagi. My companions are Ami and Hotaru of the.."

"The Shire. Yes, we know of Hobbits here in Gondor. Answer my second question."

"My kin are the Lady Eowyn and her daughter Minako." A look of recognition passed

through the girl's eyes.

"Usagi of Rohan? Daughter of Eomer-King? Why did you not say? Your cousin if my lady-liege, and she tells me many stories of you! I am called Makoto, Captain of my lady's guard. Come with me, I shall take you to her dwelling in Ithilien." She cried happily, then heading off into the forest. Usagi looked at Ami and shrugged her shoulders before following. It took a few steps to catch up to the taller girl, as her strides were much longer.

"You are a soldier of Gondor?" Usagi asked when she did catch up. Makoto's face grimaced, but her eyes remained proud.

"If I were not a daughter of the guard, I would not be. Women are not highly thought of as soldiers. But the Lady Eowyn is working on correcting that particular problem. Already, more women of Gondor are more skilled with the sword than in times past, even if they are not soldiers."

Usagi nodded slowly,

"Even those unskilled with a blade can still die upon them." She said, sagely. Makoto glanced at her.

"Yes. Lady Eowyn said something similar to me once."

"There is a similar situation in my homeland. We have many sheildmaidens, but they are considerably fewer in number than the Riders of Rohan." Makoto narrowed her eyes.

"The men-folk just do not understand that we can fight as well as any of them. And that we have just as much reason to do so."

"Times of peace erase the need for soldiers, not just women-folk." Ami mused quietly.

"Do you fight, Ami of Rohan?" Makoto asked. Ami frowned at her.

"I am a scholar. I will only draw sword if I have need to, and no other recourse exists." She said, quietly, but fiercely. Makoto nodded.

"Not all soldiers are those skilled with blades." She murmured. "My mother was a scholar. One of the strongest women ever to live."

They continued of in silence for a time, following Makoto's lead through the forest. It was not long before her long strides led them to a large village, established in the forest itself.

"Welcome to Ithilien. Home to the Steward of Gondor and my lady-liege."

The three visitors stared around them in awe. The forest had been beautiful, but somehow this village was even more so. It had been crafted with great care, and with great skill. The people living there loved their Lord it seemed. A gentle nudge from Makoto broke Usagi from her spell.

"What do you think, Lady of Rohan? Is it not a fair place?"

"Indeed, it is. I have seen no fairer in my years." Usagi answered. Makoto smiled.

"Come, it is early yet. My lady-liege and the Lady Eowyn will be practicing in the courtyard."

Minako leveled her sword at shoulder height once again, coming out of the intense set of movements. It was a new set, one that she had learned only recently. It was complicated, but it was getting easier with practice. It was better when she had a sparring partner, but her mother had ended her morning session earlier when her maid had appeared and mentioned a visitor. Minako decided not to bother, as visitors seldom concerned her. She started her set again, this time moving with slightly greater speed. She was so focused on her exercise that she did not hear the four girls enter the courtyard, at least, not until Usagi spoke.

"Still fighting away the invisible demons, Minako? I thought you had grown out of that long ago."

She whirled around and brought her sword down in a sweeping arc. Usagi had her own blade out of its scabbard and blocking in a split second. Sparks rose a foot in the air with the blades hit, and the other three jumped backwards in shock. Minako smiled and struck again.

"And greetings to you too, dearest cousin." Usagi parried the second blow and sliced one of her own. Ami and Hotaru backed themselves against a wall when they moved past, narrowly avoiding being knocked over.

"Been keeping well?" Usagi asked.

"Well enough. How was your journey?"

"Long, rewarding, if uneventful." The swords clashed between their bodies and sparked again. They stared at each other through their swords. Blue eyes met blue. They resembled mirror images of each other, both fair haired and skilled with their swords. They were performing the same set. Were it not for the deadliness that a mistake carried, they looked like they could have been dancing. They broke apart after a moment, and leveled their swords at their shoulders once again. Then their faces broke into smiles. Swords fell and the girls embraced.

"Usagi of Rohan it has been far too many years. You do not visit as often as we would like."

"The same could be said of you, Minako of Gondor. When was the last time you made the journey to Edoras?" Minako laughed.

"We are both guilty of the same sins, cousin. Come, mother will want to see you."

Minako made to re-enter the manor, but she paused after a couple of steps and turned back.

"I must apologize, I have been so caught up in this reunion that I have forgotten proper introductions." She directed her attention to Usagi's companions. "I am Minako of Gondor, daughter of the Steward. You have probably guessed that I am Usagi's cousin."

Ami smiled at her.

"I am Ami of Rohan. I have been a companion of the Lady Usagi's since we were both very small."

"I am Hotaru Brandybuck. I come from the land of the Halflings, the Shire." Hotaru told her proudly.

"Indeed?" Minako exclaimed. "My mother and father have told me many stories of the bravery of Halflings. I never imagined that I would meet one myself. The name Brandybuck is familiar to me, are you kin to Meriadoc Brandybuck?" She chattered.

"He is my father, my lady."

"Indeed? This is most fortunate. My mother was very fond of Meridoc. She would be glad to meet with his daughter."

"Meet with whose daughter?" A new voice demanded. They swiveled around towards the archway leading to the main house. The Lady Eowyn was standing in the center of it. Time had not changed her much, she was still as fit and agile as she had been twenty years earlier. Her face broke into a smile when she laid eyes on Usagi.

"Why, my brother daughter, were it not for your resemblance to my own Minako I would hardly recognize you." She exclaimed, holding her arms open to Usagi. She went to the older woman and embraced her.

"It is good to see you. I should have made this journey sooner."

Eowyn smiled at her.

"Indeed you should have. But no matter, we will talk more, but later. Now, who are your companions, as the Lady of Ithilien, I must greet them properly."   
Usagi smiled.

"This is Ami of Rohan. She is a scholar, and has been a trusted friend for many years. And this is Hotaru Brandybuck from the Halfling's Shire."   
Eowyn's faced changed to wonder and awe as she gazed at Hotaru.

"Brandybuck? You are Merry's daughter." She smiled at the hobbit. "I knew your father in time's past. Is he well?"

"When I last saw him, my lady, he was quite well. He speaks of you often my lady, and if it is not too bold to say, you are more impressive in person than in any story." Hotaru said, smiling wide. Eowyn laughed.

"I will take that as a most gratifying compliment young Brandybuck. But I am not so impressive now as I was when your father knew me."

"Mother you do yourself too little justice. You are magnificent."

"You are supposed to say that. You are my daughter after all. But none of this matters. I have received another visitor on this day, and with Faramir away, I must assume the responsibility of something quite serious. We have much to discuss. You must join us as well Makoto, your skill will be required." Eowyn commanded. Makoto protested.

"But my lady, I have left my unit guarding the perimeter of the forest. I must return to them."

"You are needed here. I will send your brother to command them until your return."

Eowyn led them swiftly from the courtyard, through the manor house without pause, and into a small study where a dark figure was standing in a corner.

Usagi and her companions had seen the figure before.

"Setsune the Silver!"


	5. A Few Things Explained

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

Chapter 4- A Few things Explained

Usagi, Ami and Hotaru were gaping, open mouthed at the tall woman in the corner. Makoto and Minako looked at each other and shrugged, unsure of what to make of this newcomer, or their visitors' reaction to her.

"I did tell you that I would meet with you in Ithilien." Setsuna said, removing her hat.

"How did you get here before we did?" Usagi stammered.

"A wizard does not need to explain her comings and goings." She answered offhandedly.

"You will have no doubt determined at least part of your task by now, unless no mention of my visit to Hotaru in the Shire has been made." She raised her eyebrows first at Ami, and then at Hotaru. Hotaru blushed deeply, but Ami nodded.

"The Lost Treasures of the First Age." She said. Minako looked intrigued.

"I have read of these treasures in Father's books. Were they not lost when Sauron came to power in the First War?"

"That is correct. He attempted to gain control over them, however all but one were hidden from him before he could. And a single treasure is useless on it's own."

"What happened to the one that he got a hold of?" Minako asked.

"It was buried. He wanted to be able to find it later, so he buried it somewhere in the Mines of Moria, before the dwarves took it back. He wasn't able to return and find it."

"What about the others? Are there any clues as to where they might have been hidden?" Ami queried. Setsuna shook her head.

"None that are reliable. The Elves cared for the Mirror of Truth and the Sword of Quicksilver. But those races of elves have not been seen in Middle Earth for many centuries. That knowledge is likely lost. The Crystal of Life is said to only appear when the other treasures are assembled, and needed."

"And this is all that we know?" Makoto exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "There is not enough information to mount an expedition. We can not look for something if we don't know where to start looking for it."

"But you do know where to start, Captain. We know that the Glaive of Silence is somewhere in Moria. The dwarves don't care about it anymore, they haven't looked for it. But it has not been found in any of the places re-discovered for mining."

"We would need investigate the older places. The darker places in Moria, to find it." Ami said.

"Moria is not a small place. We could spend the rest of our lives in there looking for it, and still not find it." Makoto argued.

"I can find it." Hotaru said quietly. Makoto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You must forgive me for being skeptical, Lady Hobbit. But I do not see how a halfling can find something that has been lost to all other races."

"She can find it because she is the one who can wield it." Setsuna said. All eyes in the room turned to her again.

"Would you like to explain that?" Usagi asked.

"I can." Eowyn said, sitting down on one of the chairs in the study. She reached for a book on a small table next to the chair and opened it to a point somewhere in the middle.

"Minako, you know how old some of the books that your father keeps here are, do you not?"

"Yes, mother. Some of them date back to the First Age of Middle Earth, although father says that those very difficult to read. Time and use have made them fragile, and some of the words have faded from their pages." Minako answered her. She was as avid a reader as her parents were, she knew most of the modern books as well as she knew her own hand.

"Some of them, yes. Others have been very well preserved, hidden away from the ravages of time. This one in particular."

"What does it say?" Makoto asked, still skeptical.

"The Treasures of the First Age were created with specific bearers in mind. Only they could use the power of the Treasures at full force. The magic of the Treasures was bound to these bearers' bloodlines. Only their descendants could wield them now."

"Then you are saying that the person who wielded the Glaive of Silence, was a Hobbit." Usagi said.

"That cannot be. Hobbits were unknown to the World of Men and Elfkind in the First Age, if they even existed then at all." Ami stated, authoritatively.

"That is true. If they existed, they were not concerned with the affairs of the rest of Middle Earth. That was perhaps for the best. The bearer of the Glaive was killed when Sauron took it. He did not realize the extent of the magic that surrounded it, and could not have used it to the full extent of its power. However, there were no descendants to which the power could be passed."

"I do not understand, mother. If the bearer was killed, and there was no family, how can Hotaru have the ability to wield such a thing?" 

"Ancient Magic makes its own way." Ami told them, thinking hard. "I have studied theories from others about Ancient Magic. The theories are all different, but they come to a similar conclusion. When a spell is cast, it cannot be undone. The spell will continue to exist, even when the reason it was cast no longer exists with it. We do not see these spells because they do not concern us, and we are not looking for them. If these treasures were created using Wizard and Elvish magic, the spell would be considerably stronger. And much easier to locate."

"That is correct. You really do live up to your reputation, scholar." Setsuna said. "The nature of the spell was tied to bloodlines of the bearers. As with blood, skills and abilities are also passed down through family lines. Hotaru has some very remarkable abilities. Ones that she shares with the original bearer of the Glaive."

"The spell attaches itself to people that have the same magical abilities. Ones that would have been passed on to his children." Ami concluded, beaming happily.

"But what does that mean exactly?" Usagi asked, looking back and forth between the Wizard and her friend.

"It means that because the Glaive is bound to me now, I can feel it calling to me. I can follow that call to where it is located." Hotaru told her quietly.

"Well. So now we know that we can get to one of them. How are we going to find the others?" Makoto asked.

"The Elves that bore the Mirror and Sword hid them quite well. The only way to find them is to find the Glaive. It should guide you to the others." Setsuna commented.

"Should. That is hardly solid ground to mount a search. I believe that this is very bad idea."

"You have very strong opinions for a Captain of the guard." Setsuna stared at Makoto searchingly.

"I did not get to be a Captain of the guard by sitting aside and letting people walk all over me."

"Indeed not. That is what makes you a leader, Makoto." Setsuna smiled knowingly and turned away to address the rest of the assembled company. "It has been decided that you all must travel to Moria and find this first Treasure. You are all skilled in one way or another, and you will need each other on the road ahead."

Before Setsuna could dismiss them completely, Usagi jumped in.

"My lady, why do these Treasures need to be found? Surely, in times of such peace they are not necessities."

"Peace is illusory. It never lasts." She whispered, a look in her eyes that Usagi could not decipher coming and going within the blink of an eye.

"Not all of Sauron's orcs were destroyed in that Final Battle. They fled into parts that have been left unexplored for many years, and until now, they have not been a problem."

"What has happened to change that?" Minako asked.

"A great evil has awoken, somewhere in the mountains of Angmar. It is gathering strength, and forces. With the Elves gone into the West, and the Army of Men still somewhat lacking in numbers, only these treasures have even the smallest hope of defeating it."

"What evil could be greater than Sauron?" Minako whispered. Setsuna's gaze whipped to her in an instant.

"One that you do not wish to encounter without sufficient defense." Setsuna stared out the window for a moment. "Besides Hotaru, none of you have to do this. You are all aware of the dangers. There is risk involved."

The tension in the room rose to another level in the silence that followed. Makoto broke it.

"Well. If we're going into battle, then some of us are going to need better armour."

"Risk has always been a laughable matter in our family, has it not, Usagi?"

"Indeed. We could hardly be addressed as Sheildmaidens, if we were afraid of risk."

"I have heard that the Mines of Moria make for very interesting study. It would be a shame to pass up an opportunity. And, if I must bear arms, then I must."

Setsuna turned away from the window and for once, smiled warmly at them.

"Honour and bravery live on in this world then. That is comforting. Very well, the five of you shall make for the Mines of Moria after dawn tomorrow. I will provide a map to guide you before I leave." She told them, and made to leave the room.

"You are leaving again? Where are you going now?"

"Some unfinished business to attend to. But I will see you again before the journey is complete. And be forewarned. You will meet peculiar folk in your travels. Some will help you, others will only hinder, though they believe that they are helping. It would be best to determine the difference quickly."

Then she disappeared from the room, as quickly and quietly as possible.

The girls were left staring at each other in confusion. Minako eventually snorted.

"That one certainly knows the ways of mystery." Usagi raised an eyebrow and nodded in assent.

"'Tis true. I fear we will not fully understand her ways until it is far too late." She murmured absently. Then she straightened. "Well, it seems that we will be leaving these wonderful lands sooner than I had anticipated. Perhaps we can rest ourselves somewhere before we depart?" She directed her comment at both her cousin and her aunt, the hint of a smile gracing her face. They smiled back at her, and Eowyn clapped her hands.

A handmaiden appeared at the door to the study a mere moment later, looking attentive.

"Show our guests to appropriate chambers. They will want to bathe, eat and rest before they must leave us." She instructed the girl. Then she addressed the rest of them. "I will arrange armour, weapons and supplies prepared for all of you, in addition to whatever you may already have. We will see each other again before you depart."

They all trouped out of the study and followed the handmaiden to a set of chambers located somewhere towards the rear of the manor. When they reached them, Minako turned to them and smiled.

"Well, if we are all going to be leaving, Makoto and I shall have to help mother with selecting weapons and armour. Between us, we have tested every single piece created for use by a woman that exists in this country, and we know what will work the best. We will see you again soon. Come Makoto, we have work to do."

"My lady."

Makoto followed Minako back down the corridor, leaving the three travellers standing with the handmaiden. They looked at her curiously and she gestured to the door she had led them too.

"These are your chambers. There are three bedrooms, each has a tub to wash in. I will return with cloths for bathing in a few moments." She said, bowing and scurrying away. Usagi opened the door.

"Well, we better get started. We want to have as much rest as possible before we face the road again."


End file.
